Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-83.5.195.163-20130827103447
Tym razem nie miałam żadnego snu. Poprostu ciemność.... Zdawalo mi się , że sen będzie trwał wiecznie. Ale minęło okolo od siedmiu do dziewięciu sekund. I się obudziłam. Lekkie promienie słońca świeciły mi po twarzy. Oczy skrzyly mi się jak płatki śniegu , ale nie miałam tym razem szopy na głowie. Lecz moje proste dokładnie ułożone włosy. Było przed piątą.Wstałam z łóżka i je dokładnie zaścieliłam.Usiadłam na łóżku w stronę okna i wyjrzałam przez nie. Zobaczyłam , że po drugiej stronie naszego małego ogródka sąsiadka podlewa kwiatki. Su:(Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego ludzie tak kochają zieleń i kwiaty...) Odwróciłam się w stronę mojej szafy i popatrzyłam się na nią przez chwilę.Przestałam na chwilę myśleć i oddaliłam się w marzeniach. Zastygłam jak kamień. Moje oczy skupiły się na jednym punkcie.Po chwili sie ocknęłam , usłyszałam znajomy głos. Wyjrzałam przez okno i widziałam jak Kastiel idzie z Demonem na spacer. Su: (Według mnie jest trochę za wcześnie , ale każdy ma to co lubi.) Popatrzyłam tak na nich przez chwilę i sie odwróciłam. Wstałam z łóżka i wolnym krokiem zaszłam do łazienki.Chwyciłam po raz kolejny moja szczoteczkę do zębów i zaczęłam myć zęby. Nagle przypmnialy mi się moje dziwne sny. I zaczęłam tak myśleć jakie one mają znaczenie. Wspomnienia , taniec... Wyplułam zawartość do zlewu i przeplukałam gardlo.Chwyciłam gąbkę i mydło i wskoczyłam pod prysznic.Kiedy wyszłam uczesałam moje włosy.I wyczłapalam z łazienki.Podbiegłam do szafy szukać kolejnego zestawu na dzień. Nic ciekawego nie znalazlam. Przyjrzałam się moim ubraniom i poczułam się jak by były dziwnie brzydkie i nie modne. Po chwili mi przeszło.Znalazłam zielone jeansy. Popatrzyłam na nie przez chwilę. Su:(Mogą być) Do tego znalazłam mój niebieski opadający T-Shirt. Ubrałam trochę nie pasujący do siebię komplet.Popatrzyłam na zegarek było tylko pietnaście po piątej.A dopiero oósmej zaczynały sie zajęcia.Wyjęłam z mojej biblioteczki jakąś książkę. I zaczęlam ja czytać.Wciągnęła mnie.Zleciała tak z godzinka lub dwie. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Wstałam z łóżka i zeszłam na dół.Wyjrzałam przez wizjer.To był Lyasnder. Nie wiedziałam po co przyszedł i czego chciał , ale go wpuściłam. Lys:Cześć Sucrette. Su:Ymm...Cześć Lysander. Co tu robisz? Lys:Widziałaś wczoraj Rozę? Bo od wczoraj jej nie widziałem. Su:Co?! Lys:No tak... Su:Wchoc Lys. Opowiedz mi co wiesz. Lys:Bo wczoraj Leo pokłócił się z Rozą i próbowałem ich pogodzić wierszem. Ale wszystko się wydało.I Rozalia się na mnie wkurzyła i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Su:Auć... Lys: W dużym skrócie nie bylo jej aż do dzisiaj. Widziałaś Ją? Su: Nie , niestsety nie. Lys: Jestem głody , bo w pośpiechu nie zjadłem śniadania... Su: A może zrobić Ci kanapkę? Lys: Nie dzięki.. Su: Ale jak jesteś głodny to musisz zjeść. Lys: No okey,okey... Podeszlam do lodówki i wyjełam szynkę,sałatę,masło i pomidora wyjęłam talerz i zaczęąłm robić kanapkę. A Lysander usiadł naprzeciwko mnie przy blacie.Po chwili kanapka była już gotowa.Położyłam ja na talerzu i przesunęłam w stronę Lysandra. Lys:Dziękuję Su. Su: Nie ma problemu. Po chwili mi zaczeło burczeć w brzuchu. Zaczełam wyjmować kolejne skladniki takie same jak w kanapce Lysandra.Lysander przyglądał mi sie jedząc kanapkę.Zrobułam taką samą i usadowiłam ją na drugim talerzu. Zjedliśmy kanapki. Lys:To co , idziemy do szkoły? Su:Okej... Su:Ciociu! Titi:Tak? Su:Wychodzę! Titi:Dobrze!Cześć! Ubrałam moje niebieskie trapki i kurtkę. I wyszłam z Lysandrem.Po chwili za nami zobaczyłam Armina i Alexy'ego. Chyba mnie nie poznali. Ale jak to Alexy podbiegł do mnie i krzyknał. Alx:Cześć Su!Jak leci? Su:O siemka Alexy.Nic nowego. Jak zawsze pewnie pani dyrektorka będzie się po nas wydzierać na lekcji. Po chwili Armin do nas dobiegł. Arm:Siemano ludziska. Lys:Cześć. Su:Cze. Lys:Pamiętacie jak dyrektorka wydzierała sie na nas , ponieważ wypuściliśmy na lekcji jaszczurki na lekcji? Alx:No , i była taka czerwona jak burak. Arm:Niezła była akacja. Su:No... Przy skrzyżowaniu wiziałam Nataniela co podleciał do nas jak torpeda. Nat:Cześć Su! Su: O witaj Nat. Kiedy weszliśmy na dzieciniec całą grupą dowidziałam siedzącego na ławce Kastiela. Przyglądał mi sie uwarznie przez chwilę. Kiedy na niego popatrzyłam. Opuścił glowę patrząc na swoje nogi.Weszłam do Liceum i przerzuciłam swoją kurtkę przez ramię.Weszlismy do sali lekcyjnej. A tak siedziała Rozalia. Jak przechodził kolo niej Lysander. Obrzyuciła go zwzrokiem jak by chciała go zabić. Su:Cześć Roza. Roz:Siemka Su. Od razu wypogodniala na mój widok.Grymas zastapił lekki uśmiech.Usiadłam w ławce koło Rozy. Z drugiej strony siedział o dziwo Kas i patrzał na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.A oczywiście za mną siedział Lysander. Czekaliśmy tak na lekckę gdy do sali wszeła dyrektorka.Bo jak to zawsze w poniedziałek na 1 miejscu była Historia. Dyr:Dzień dobry. Lys/Su/Roz/Vio/Ir/Ken/Leo i inni:Dzień dobry pani dyrektor. Tylko w zwyczaju Kastiel milczał. Wszyscy uwaznie patrzyli na paniądyrektor. Usiadła na krześle i. Krzesło:Prrrrr. Okazalo się , że na przesle jest bomba z zieloną farbą.Pani dyrektor miała cały limnkowy zadek. Kas: Stary dobry numer... Dyr:Ty wstręty smarkaczu!Jak śmiesz?! Kas;:To wolny kraj! Dyr:Zostajesz po lekcjach młody człwieku. Kas: I tak stąd wyjdę... Dyr:Zostajesz 3 godziny po lekcjach. Kas: A napewno nie więcej? Dyr:Cztery godziny. Kas:A może coś więcej? Dyr:Koniec! Zostajesz wydalony ze szkoły! Kas:Przepraszam,co?*Zrobil się trochę przestraszony* Kiedy padly te slowa zrobilo mi się źle. Nie chciałam pozwolic by mój najlepszy przyjaciel wyleciał ze szkoły. Su:Jeżeli on ma wylecieć ze szkoły. To je chcę wylecieć!To ja podlożyłam tą bombę. Kas:Nie prosze pani to Ja! Su:Nie kryj mnie Kas... To ja wszystko zrobiłam. Dyr:Więc dobrze Sucrette.Jutro odchodzisz , ze szkoly. Wszyscy zamilkli.Lysander , Roza i Armin oraz Alexy wiedzieli , że go bronię.Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Dyr:Więc dobrze.Kontynuujmy lekcję. Mineła godzina. Kiedy wyszłam z sali Kas zaciągnał mnie do kata za szafkami. Kas:Czemu mnie broniłaś?Tym razem zrobiłem cos glupszego niż kiedyś... Su: Bo nie chciałam , żebys wyleciał. Było by tu bez Ciebię pusto.Nie chciałam , żebyś wyleciał przed końcem... Teraz ja stoję. Kas:Na serio tak uważasz? Su:Tak , bez Ciebię to Liceum by nie istniało. Ja to drobnostka. I tak siedzę tu już dobre 3 lata.Jutro jest ostatni dzień w szkole. Po wszystkim i tak zakończę rok i trafię gdzieś... Nie wiem zbytnio gdzie. Kastiel popatrzył na mnie oszołomiony. Po chwlili wyszeptał tylko jedno słowo. Kas:Dziekuję... I odszedl ode mnie wolnym krokiem. Alexy,Armin,Lysander i Roza szli korytarzem i zobaczyli mnie w tym kącie. Lys:Wow, brawo Su! Niezłe poświęcenie za Kasa. Alexy:No nieźle Sucrette. Jak na laske to bardzo dobrze. Armin:Ale no , będzie bez Ciebie pusto... Roza:Su , pamiętaj o nas. Może jeszcze t odkręcimy. Ale dyrektorke trudno przekonać. Choć Su. Idziemy Lunch. Alexy:Dzisiaj stawiasz ty Armin. Arm:Dlaczego Ja? Alx:Bo w piatek stawiał Lys, w czwartek Roza a w środę Ja.A we wtorek Su. Arm: No niech Ci będzie... Szlismy w stronę stołówki i oglądałam ostatni raz moje kochane liceum. Kiedy weszłam na stołówke wszyscy patrzyli sie na mnie tak jak bym wrócila z kosmosu.Kiedy zamówiłam Lunch i zjadłam go udałam się na lekcje. Po ich zakończeniu wyszłam z całą grupka na dziedziniec.Pierwsze odprowadzilismy Roze i Lysia. Na końcu odprowadziłam bliźniaków.Kiedy wracałam w strone bloku dogonił mnie Nataniel. Nat:Su czekaj! (Podleciał cały czerwony ze wstydu i zmęczenia.) Su:Hmm? Nat:Czy to prawda , że odchodzisz z Liceum na dobre? Su:No niestety tak... Nat: Su , ale nie w tym rzecz! Su: To oco chodzi? Nat:Ja przed tym chce ci powiedziec , że mi... Su:Że mi co? Nat:Że mi sie podobasz. Kiedy zobaczylem Cie pierwszy raz , to serce mi szybciej zawaliło i wiedziałem , że , że. Su:Że? Nat:Że Cię kocham. Że się zakochałem. Nie wiem z jakiej przyczyny. Ale tak powiedziałem to . Su:Myslisz , że nabiore się na ten żart? Nat:Ale Su. To prawda. Su: A jak mnie do tego przekonasz? Nat: Tak... Nat przyblizył się do mnie i mnie pocalował. Bylo to dziwne a zarazem miłe i słodkie. Nieststy moje szczęcie nie trwalo długo.Bowiem zobaczyłam Kasa jak się na nas gapi.Po chwili odwrocił się i odszedł... Byłam zawiedziona.Po chwili odkleiłam sie od Nata. I powiedziałam mu tak. Su:Nataniel słuchaj. Wiem , że mnie kochasz. I tak dalej. Ale ja do Ciebię nic nie czuje chłopie. Ja mam kogo innego na oku. Czemu wcinasz się w moje zycie bez przyczyny? Ja tego nie chcę! Zrozum to!!! Nat:Ale Ja,Ja myślałem , że... Su:To źle myslałeś!!! Nie chcę być z tobą. Chce tylko zwyklej przyjaźni!Zrozum to!!! Po chwili Nataniel cały zbladł...Zobaczyłam Jak Irys , Viola Kastiel i nawet Roza i Lys oraz bliźniaki siedza w oknach i widzieli cala sprawę. Kastiell usmiechnął się. Jak też tylko , że bardziej nie widocznie.Wszyscy zrobili duże oczy. Jak odeszłam. Widziałam , że złamałam Natanielowi serce. Ale stał taki jak wbity kołek w ziemię. Wrociłam do domu odrobiłam lekcje. Usłyszałam dzwonek do dzrwi. Zeszłam na dół. A za dzrwiami stał Kastiel caly czerwony. Kas:Ja chcialem , eee... spytac , czy to prawda , że masz kogos na oku. Su:Tak mam. Tez zrobiłam sie cała czerwona. Kas:Acha... I wiesz... Chciałem Cię zaprosić na... Eee... Su: Na randkę? Kas: No,o,o,o... Powiedzial i sie stresowal i jąkał... Zmienił się. Su: To dobrze... Choćmy... Katsiel zaprowadził mnie za rękę do Cafe la Amour. Zjedliśmy kawę i ciasto. Nie bylo nic zwykłego. Tylko wiedziałam , że jego serce szybciej bije gdy jest ze mną. Kiedy wracaliśmy było już ciemno. Kastiel pożegnał się troszkę nie śmialo. Więc wszytsko zeleżało ode mnie... Ościsnełam go pierwsza. A on tez zdecydował się mnie przytulic. Kiedy wróciłam do domu nie wierzyłam co się stalo. Zjadłam kolacje przebtałam sie i umiłam i poszlam spać...